My Delirium
by spartankukla
Summary: He was the leader of the GSE who went through girls like Kleenex. She was the girl that would barely give him the time of day. Could he convince her he was worth it? Could he become someone worth it? Pete/OC
1. Need One More Chance To Be Near You

**So, I've had this on my computer for-ev-er & since I'm struggling with my story Wrapped I thought I'd try to see where this takes me. Its a bit of a different version of Pete, one that's not quite so lovey-dovey as my Wrapped version but lets see if he won't change eventually...**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Can't believe yer draggin' us to a club all in the name of some bird," Pete groaned as Dave led him and the rest of the boys through the half-crowded nightclub. A grin broke across Dave's face as he spotted his leggy blonde girlfriend Jules leaning against the bar, clearly waiting impatiently for him to show.

"Oi, suck it up," he yelled back to the boys and as they came into view of Jules each one of the boys looked a bit happier as they saw the collected gaggle of girls milling about the bar.

Pete hung back, catching Bovver's eye in the process who was looking the girls up and down, an indifferent look on his face, "Stuck up lookin' twats huh?" he said gruffly and Pete rolled his eyes but as he glanced over at the girl wrapping her arms around Dave and the other girls around he tended to agree. The group of girls was teetering atop ridiculously high heels, wearing tight dresses or low-cut tops with heavily made-up faces.

"It'll be like shootin' fish in a barrel," Pete said with a grin as he smacked Bovver on the back and joined the rest of the boys who were already eyeing the remaining ladies up and down. A willowy blonde with a large chest sidled up to him and he gave his most casual smirk in her direction causing her smile to turn Cheshire cat-like, _bingo_, he thought as he introduced himself.

"Pete," he offered his hand out to her by way of introduction.

"Ashley," she said as she took his hand lightly and leaned in to kiss his cheek, staring up at him through her lashes in a look Pete was more than familiar with, a look that said this was going to be all too easy.

"Petey!" Jules shrieked interrupting the meeting as she dragged him away, "Come meet all the girls," she said, slurring her words ever so slightly as she pulled him towards the bar. Jules rattled off random names while pointing in the direction of her friends and Pete was barely able to keep up with all the interchangeable faces.

"And this is Digger," she finished off pointing to the final girl. He hadn't noticed her until she'd been pointed out, most likely due to her being about a head shorter than the rest and dressed decidedly different.

He looked her up and down, eyes widening in surprise at the beige t-shirt she was wearing that read 'Weekend Forecast: Mostly Drunk with a Chance of Horny' and the way her soft, wavy dark hair was thrown casually up in a ponytail, long bangs swept across half her face. She was barely wearing any makeup and she met his stare with a set of soft gray eyes that smiled up at him, "Hiya Pete!" she said with a grin as he took her hand in his, shaking it in comical over-exaggeration.

And that was it. She turned away from him to continue chatting with Dave whose eyes were crinkled with amusement at whatever she was saying to him. Feeling slightly dismissed he shrugged and turned away from the bar to chat up Ashley as she seemed to be the most promising of the group.

An hour or so later Pete glanced down to see both his and Ashley's drinks empty so he shoved his way through the now nearly full place only to find Digger leaning over the bar trying to get the attention of the bartender. Just as he reached her and was about to speak he noticed another man sidling up to her other side. Pete eyed him up and down taking in his average height, light blonde hair and a strong set jaw with a large nose that looked like it'd been broken more than a few times.

"Can I buy ya a drink miss?" the bloke yelled to her over the crowd, loud enough that Pete could hear him clearly.

Digger looked up startled as though she wasn't quite sure why he was talking to her, "Oh – no, no thank you." She politely declined, turning her head away from the stranger as she continued her attempts to attract the bartender effectively ending the conversation on her end.

"Uh, why not?" the guy persisted and Pete smirked, surveying the scene with interest. She didn't seem like the type of girl that was easily picked up in bars.

"Well," she started slowly as though speaking to a child, "I'd rather not sleep with you."

Pete nearly choked at her words and the man's face fell considerably, "Erm, listen I just wanted to buy you a drink…dinna say nothin' bout –" he said awkwardly.

"Yes," she said cutting him off while still speaking slowly, "And in the buying of the drink you would then assume that I liked you and would like to go home with you. Which I do not. So…you have a good evening!" she said brightly with a small wave to the now thoroughly shamed man who stormed away from her.

Digger rolled her eyes and flashed a brilliant smile at the bartender who was now leaning towards her, "What can I git ya love?"

"Whiskey soda, pretty please," she said as she slid a ten pound note across the sticky bar.

Pete stood tapping his foot while still waiting for this strange girl to notice him. Finally he decided to just break the ice, "So can I buy you a drink?" he chanced, while biting his lip in order to keep the serious look on his face.

Her eyes caught his and he couldn't stop the smile at the annoyed look until she noticed it was him, "Funny guy Pete, eh?" she replied with sparkling eyes, "Well it doesn't count that you just watched me buy my own."

"And if you hadn't? Would I have a half a shot in hell of sleepin' with you?" he said, only half kidding.

Digger coughed slightly as a bit of her drink got stuck half way down her throat and she glanced up at him smirking down at her. Rolling her eyes, she gave a slightly flirty smile as she stared up at him through thick, coal-black lashes, "Hmm, dunno bout that mate – doubt you could handle me."

"That a fact?" he said, lowering his voice and leaning towards her.

"Oi! Diggs, ya wanna shot?" a voice interrupted and she jumped away from Pete as though she'd been burned. He grimaced as he noticed Jules pulling Digger away from him and was replaced with Dave watching him was wary eyes.

"Get that thought right outta yer head mate – she's way outta yer league," Dave shouted at him over the thud of the music while Pete rolled his eyes at the thought that any female could be out of his league.

"Nah Gospel of Paul bruv, stay away from her, she's a good girl," Dave said seriously, voice taking on a warning tone.

Pete raised an eyebrow at him, "Alright mate, fine – I'll leave 'er alone." He stared down the length of the bar towards her, watched as she threw back a shot and smacked her lips happily, scrunching her nose in slight distaste. He tried to tear his eyes away from her but found it difficult and without thinking he asked, "So what's her deal?"

Dave gave an aggravated sigh but answered him quickly, "She doesn't have a deal. Digger is just…just Digger. Guess with a name like that she's bound to be unique. I don't know how to explain her, she's an absolute space-cadet. And I've never been in a room longer than three minutes with her without laughing my tits off. She's Jules' best mate from Scotland – guess they met at Fresher's week. Absolutely bonkers she is, but in the best way." Dave finished with a glance in direction of the two girls who were currently still giggling from the after-effects of tequila.

"Bonkers?" Pete asked, quirking an eyebrow but his eyes never leaving the new girl who'd caught his eye, watching the dark hair shine in the dull light of the club. He stared at the alluring fullness of her pink lips and the way her oddly colored pewter eyes sparkled as she threw her head back in laughter. His eyes dropped lower to stare at the full chest and he subconsciously licked his lips.

Dave rolled his eyes at him, "Get it out of yer head mate – go for the easy kill, Ashley's waitin' over there." He nudged him back towards the blonde who was not so shyly eyeing him up and down. Pete sighed and turned back towards the other girl with one last glance towards Digger, "Off limits bruv," Dave said with one final warning before he rejoined Jules.

Pete rolled his eyes at Dave's odd streak of protectiveness before rejoining Ashley. Brushing it off he figured he may as well take what he could get.

* * *

Pete's eyes snapped open in confusion as he glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings and he felt the makings of a brutal hangover slowly creeping on. Forget the raging headache, his tongue felt like it was wearing a sweater. He glanced to the right of him and noticed the blonde head of the girl Amanda? No…Ashley, from the night before.

"_Shit_," he muttered softly as he carefully crept out of the bed, quickly gathering his clothes from the night before. As he dressed silently he contemplated leaving his number but to be honest the girl wasn't really worth it.

He managed to escape the room with the blonde still fast asleep clutching a pillow and he breathed a sigh of relief. He tiptoed down the hall, barely aware of his surroundings, just concentrating on getting out when he spotted the main door to the right of a small kitchen.

Just as his hand hit the doorknob a loud voice startled him from behind, "Morning sunshine!"

Pete felt his heart leap to his throat as he whirled around to see Digger standing there in a baggy pair of flannel boxers and an oversized t-shirt, "Someone's walk of shaming!" she sung out happily as she reached into the fridge to grab a pack of bacon.

"Oi, you mind keepin' yer voice down," Pete managed to grumble out, hangover now fully attacking as he turned to leave again after he managed to wrench his eyes away from her backside. Hangover or not, she was fit.

"Oh," she responded brightly, "Leaving so soon?"

He turned to face her again and saw the smirk firmly placed on her full lips. Choosing to ignore the question he took a step towards her, "Who wakes up at 5 AM after a night of drinking?" he asked, trying to keep the annoyance of out his voice. She may be fit but no bird was fit enough to be so loud so early.

"Those of us that haven't slept yet," another voice responded and Pete twirled around like a kid caught stealing a cookie to find Dave staring at him with slightly glazed eyes, still in the clothes from the night before with Jules looking a bit worse for the wear as well but at least dressed in pajamas.

"Not all of us crept out early to 'hit the sack' as you so charmingly put it last night," Jules finished for her boyfriend. Pete stared at the three people in the small kitchen, horrified that he'd been caught sneaking out and the fact that the irritating imp of a girl Digger wouldn't stop smirking at him.

"Bacon?" she asked him with a smile as she turned back to the stove, humming softly to herself as she heated a skillet and began to prepare breakfast. She seemed to almost float around the kitchen, a fact that amazed him as she clearly hadn't slept and had to still be drunk.

Pete grumbled slightly as he took another step forward and flopped into a chair opposite Dave. He'd already been caught sneaking out, might as well get a free meal out of it, "Coffee?" he asked roughly.

"Your manners are impressive," Digger stated with a sharp bite as she shoved a mug in his direction before turning back to the stove with a slight humph.

Pete ignored her, any attraction from the night before waning the more she taunted him. He much preferred girls that simply melted at his grin over ones that had a smirk to rival his own. But he took the cup gratefully, gulping down the bitter liquid as quickly as the heat of it would allow him.

"So an all-nighter, eh Davey? Didn't think you had it in you anymore," Pete said after a few minutes of silence, broken only by the sounds of breakfast being made.

Dave was currently face down on the table and the only response he got was a mixture of a groan and a grunt while Jules simply giggled a bit as she softly stroked the back of his head, "He doesn't. He passed out on the floor and only just got up. Its Diggs and I that haven't slept," she said with a nod to the dark haired girl currently dancing about the kitchen making breakfast sandwiches.

"Some girlfriend you are just leaving me there," Dave managed to grumble out through, lifting his head only slightly when Digger filled his coffee cup up, eagerly pulling it towards him.

"Yeah well, you can blame Captain Bagel over there," Jules said, nodding her head towards Digger who replied with a snort but kept quiet as she flipped the bacon and started on frying up eggs, "Finds out her favorite fried chicken shop is closed and I'm thinking I'll finally avoid drunk eating when she remembers a 24 hour bagel place on Brick Lane."

Digger gave a shrug as she joined them at the table, tucking a foot under herself as she leaned over the table slightly. She was dangerously close to him and Pete could smell her lingering perfume and the fresh scent of her shampoo. Shaking his head slightly he glanced down at her, "You look like I could snap you with my pinky yet you eat chicken sandwiches and bagels?"

"She's a fat arse who eats more than Swill. It's amazing she hasn't begun to resemble him," Dave answered, finally looking somewhat alert after having downed his mug of coffee.

"Oi!" Digger gave an indignant shout, "For that you'll be getting the last sandwich and on a wheat bagel to boot instead of your favorite everything. And if I had the size of Swill's tits I'd be pretty pleased with myself," she replied with a wink.

Pete smiled slightly, despite the hangover, as the girl flounced out of the chair to flip the eggs while Dave just rolled his eyes with a grin, "You eat 'ere often mate?"

"Anytime you've got a hangover and/or are still drunk, this is the place to be. Diggs knows how to make grease, grease and more grease. She'll give us all heart-attacks soon enough," Jules said proudly as she glanced over at said girl who was in the process of melting a thick piece of cheddar over three eggs.

"Besides the fact the chicken place was closed, I _had_ to hit the bagel place…the noises Ash was making last night were enough to knock Davey onto the floor and Jules to nearly lose her liquor. She sounded like a cat being strangled," Digger said with a hint of bitterness in her voice as she shoved a sandwich in front of Jules.

Pete flushed slightly realizing she'd heard him last night. He dropped his eyes to the table before shoving back to leave when a hand stopped him, "Sit down bruv," Digger said with a slight shove of her shoulder into his as she handed him a massive breakfast sandwich, "Christ I didn't think you were the type to blush at being over heard. I thought you'd be strutting about in your skivvies at the news."

Jules snorted into her sandwich and Dave, for his friend's sake, tried to bite back the laugh while Pete flushed a deep red, the only difference that this time it was in anger rather than embarrassment. He bit his lip to keep the scathing retort that he hadn't quite formulated yet and he flopped back into the seat, taking a huge bite of the sandwich instead.

"Holy fuck, marry me," he said stupidly as his taste buds exploded and any thoughts of anger at Digger's teasing faded away in an instant.

"Nah, I'm good – I don't do sloppy seconds," Digger said with a satisfied grin as she finally finished making her and Dave's sandwiches and Pete noticed how, contrary to her word, she'd given him the everything bagel, taking the wheat for herself. Pete felt his stomach clench oddly at her words but shrugged it off as he took another generous bite while trying to ignore the odd feeling bubbling in his stomach.

* * *

**Soo, that's that. Thoughts? (& yes, I've used the name Digger in a short lived story before but I love it too much to let it go.) I'm trying to go in a different direction from Wrapped but I will still be updating that. **


	2. Everything Golden&Green Goes to Hell

"So Pete's pretty fit, eh?" Jules asked Digger slyly as they both lay sprawled on opposite couches, watching probably the hundredth season of Big Brother, both still too hung-over to function. After breakfast they'd both passed out for a few hours and Dave had just run out to grab them vitamin waters and snacks like the good boyfriend he was.

Digger tensed then shrugged awkwardly, "Eh, he's kind of a bastard. Sneaking out after sleepin' with Ashley like that…though the look on his face when she came out just as he was about to escape was worth it," she finished with a smug smile.

She wouldn't admit it but she'd thought Pete was attractive from the get go and had been hoping he wouldn't turn out to be a raging arsehole that went around sleeping with anything that moved.

Unfortunately, that was _exactly_ what he was.

From her position on the couch, Jules shifted slightly to eye her best friend who was staring at the screen unseeingly, "God Diggs, we've got to find you a man. I was so hoping you'd hit it off with Pete but Dave would barely let him near you. Guess looks aren't everything."

"That's for sure," Digger mumbled as she turned her attention back to the TV, "And who says I need a man?" she asked indignantly, "'Digger the cat-lady' sounds like an appealing way to grow old."

Jules snorted but ignored her and the two girls sat in comfortable silence until the sound of the door smashing into the wall startled them both. Glancing up they saw Ashley storming in, laden with bags of shopping. _Uh-oh,_ the other two cringed as their roommate slammed her purse onto the kitchen table, her features painted in rage.

"He gave me a fake number!" the blonde shrieked while her two startled roommates stared in horror, "Bastard fucks me and gives me a fake number! What kind of guy does that?"

Jules sat up straight, horrified her boyfriend's friend had done that, "Pete did that?"

"Pete?" Ashley asked in confusion.

"Yeah, _Pete_. The guy from last night," Digger filled in helpfully.

"Oh, not him," Ashley said with a wave of her hand and a dreamy look, "The footballer from _Friday_ night that I did in the bathroom at the club gave me the fake number. I'd nearly forgotten about last night but that's right, he said he'd call!" she said with a squeal as she leapt to her feet, "You girls are the best friends ever! Thanks for cheering me up."

With that she grabbed her purchases and floated off to her room, leaving the other two shell-shocked. After their other roommate from Uni had moved back to Scotland they'd taken an ad out on craigslist to find a new one and in had strolled Ashley.

"Holy bipolar slut, batman!" Digger exclaimed as she stared in shock at the place that was recently vacated by a certain blonde.

Jules snorted and turned her attention back to the TV, "No shit – I thought we found her in the housing wanted area, not the casual encounters one."

"Just what is so funny?" Dave's voice broke their fit of laughter as he strolled back in laden with a large brown bag out of which he extracted a massive bag of salt and vinegar crisps and threw them into Digger's excited hands.

"Oh, just the wackadoodle that we have living in the third bedroom that your BFF boinked last night," Digger responded as she broke into the bag, shoving crisps into her mouth at an impressive rate.

Dave stared at her wide-eyed before joining the girls in laughter, "You may want to mention to Pete that he wasn't exactly the first guy of the weekend," Jules warned him through her laughter.

"Oh ew," Dave cringed at the thought and felt slightly guilty since he'd shoved Pete in her direction.

"Welf, das wat he gifts fer gettin' wif a slaf," Digger replied through a mouthful as she sprayed crumbs everywhere.

Dave rolled his eyes at the girl then leaned in to kiss Jules softly before continuing, "He wanted you, especially after you ignored him."

Digger snorted, wiping her fingers on the front of her t-shirt, "Oh please, I thought he was going to hit me this morning."

Shrugging, Dave pulled a bottle of vitamin water out of the bag and tossed it to Digger, "Oh he was. Pete's not exactly used to girls making fun of him, but last night he couldn't keep his eyes off you."

Both girls made faces at the way Dave was describing his friend and Digger felt any prior attraction fading. He was a good looking bloke, she'd give him that but she'd dated a fair number of assholes and was in no mood to deal with another one.

* * *

"Aye aye boys," Dave glanced up to see Pete strutting towards their table, grinning at most of the girls he passed by in the process and occasionally dropping a wink if one was particularly attractive. He rolled his eyes slightly at the sight but grinned at his friend when he dropped in to the seat next to him.

"Alright there bruv?" Dave asked, gesturing with his pint glass in welcome.

Pete rubbed his hands together eagerly as he nodded back at Dave, "Ow are we today? Not out with your little minx of a bird tonight?"

Dave rolled his eyes at the comment before responding, "Actually she's meetin' me 'ere tonight, Swills been harpin' on her to come down to slum it in the hopes she'll bring some lady friends that are half blind and retarded so he'd have a chance."

"Oi! I am sittin' _right_. Here." Swill cried in mock outrage as he snatched the bag of crisps out of Dave's hand that he'd been snacking on.

Dave raised an eyebrow in response, "So?"

"Sos have a little respect – I'm a fit bloke. And that Digger nut seems to like me just fine," he shot back, bits of food spraying from his mouth and Pete felt like hitting him for some reason.

Dave snorted in response, "Digger humors you, plus you like to eat nearly as much as she does."

"Nah mate, I saw her eyeing me at the club. She couldn't get enough of my moves," Swill said as he puffed out his chest comically.

"Ya know Digger did comment on your dancing," Dave said as Swill's eyes lit up, "I believe she said, and I quote, 'Is he alright? I think your friend's having a seizure out there.'"

"Doth my ears burn?" a voice joined them, breaking up the laughter of Dave and Pete while Swill had turned a furious shade of red. All three boys' eyes shot up to see the dark-haired girl who'd been their brief topic of conversation grinning down at them.

"Alright there gorgeous?" Dave asked, leaping to his feet to plant a kiss on her cheek before craning around to spot Jules who was chatting with Terry while getting drinks, "You'll be okay with the hooligans for a minute or two while I go help Jules?" he asked, while taking off in the direction of the bar before she could even answer.

Digger heaved a dramatic sigh and pulled a face as she caught sight of the tall blonde reclining at the head of the table, "Ugh, I suppose – why do men always pant after the blondes leaving us poor dark haired girls in the corner?" she moaned to Swill, a vicious twinkle in her eye as she caught Pete's eyes narrowing at her words.

"Maybe because blondes understand women should be seen and not heard?" Pete bit back, tipping his chair onto two legs as he took a long sip of his pint.

"Ah yes, I can see why you like them silent. Any minute of conversation with you would wipe out any physical attraction," she replied back sweetly causing Pete's face to turn red, Swill to burst out in a fit of laughter and Ike to grin at the sight of the leader of the GSE trying not to hit a girl.

They'd all heard about Pete's little rendezvous with Ashley, his failed attempt at sneaking out and then the subsequent revelation that he was her second sexual partner of the weekend. Needless to say, it was a touchy subject and Digger throwing it in his face was doing little to stem his growing dislike for the girl.

"Now now kids, let's play nice," Jules said in a motherly tone, cutting in to stop what was sure to be a fight as she handed Digger her drink and took a seat on Dave's lap.

"She started it," Pete mumbled before shoving away from the group to grab another drink. The hearty sound of Digger's laughter rang in his ears as he sped towards the far end of the bar to escape the group.

He had no idea what it was about her that got under his skin so bad. Dave spoke in almost worshipful tones of her that if he wasn't so clearly head over heels for Jules Pete would think he was in love with her. Swill was smitten and currently tossing salted peanuts into her mouth as a game while Ike stared on with a grin. The rest of them loved her and she equally enjoyed their company yet she looked at him like he was a bug or dog shit she'd stepped in accidently.

It'd been three weeks since the original night out where he'd met her and with every encounter they managed to piss each other off even more.

Rattled, he turned away from the scene, "Aye aye Terry, 'ow are we?"

"Doin' alright mate, big match next week," he replied while pouring his pint, bringing up the favorite topic of all Abbey regulars.

Pete felt himself relax and his cocky personality return as he thought about the meet that would be going down next week against Arsenal's firm, "It ain't nothin', the boys 'ave been itchin' for this match for weeks now."

"Oh barkeep, may I trouble you for a round?" a sing-song voice broke through the conversation that had been going on for the past half hour. A half hour that Pete had managed to completely (sort of) ignore the fact there was a girl in the pub that wasn't panting after him and that drove him mad.

Terry turned to Digger with a grin but not before noticing the way Pete's eyes darkened at her presence, "Of course love, try not to harass Dunham too much while I get it."

The pair stood in awkward silence for a moment or two until Digger awkwardly broke it, "I once high-fived a guy after my one and only one night stand."

Pete snorted in disbelief and nearly choked on the sip of beer he'd just taken as he glanced down at her, catching the twinkle in her eye, "Excuse me?" he coughed, unsure as to why she just said that.

Digger blew a puff of air out, bangs floating out of her eyes as she did it and focused the gray orbs on Pete's blue ones, "I know I gave you shit for attempting to escape after Ashley so I thought I'd share my embarrassment," she said with a shrug, "Ya know, as kind of a peace offering since you seem to be the only one out of this lot that doesn't seem to like me. We've had a rough couple of encounters and I'm not sure why that is."

"Maybe because I'm the only one of this lot that isn't fooled by your pretty little smirk and twisted humor but instead sees you as an icy, lonely bitch?" Pete asked, the bite back in his tone and a sick urge to hurt her.

Digger visibly blanched at his response and her eyes narrowed to slits, "Alright then, fuck it – can't say I didn't try," she replied, a hint of hurt laced in her words.

"Pathetic attempt if you ask me," Pete mumbled, still not sure what was motivating him to be such a prick.

"Christ you're a fuckin' baby. Sorry I didn't fall all over myself to try and get you to like me, sorry I like people based off of personality versus breast size unlike someone we both know and sorry for doing this," she said as she took what remained of her pint and thrust it in his face.

You could have heard a pin drop it was so silent in the Abbey and Digger's mouth had fallen open after her furious and unplanned action. Pete slowly wiped his eyes clear of the stinging lager that had found its way directly into his cornea and he clenched his fists menacingly.

Leaning in he ignored the alluring scent of being so close to her, "Leave. Now." he managed to grit out.

"Happily," she spat back while giving him a withering look of disgust. Pete watched as she stormed back to their table, grabbed her jacket and bag before stomping out of the bar, ramming her shoulder into his chest as she passed him.

The silence was deafening, no one but them had spoken and it was only broken by the faint sounds of Sky sports on the TV. Pete avoided the glares that his mates were throwing him and instead decided to make his own exit. As he flung the door open he heard the place erupt in furious chatter before it slammed shut, leaving him in the silent street.

Breathing heavily from the encounter Pete started towards home before whirling around in the other direction to another, smaller pub down the street. He didn't want to deal with talking to Dave or the rest of the boys about the fight as he wasn't sure how it had escalated so quickly but he also had no desire to be penned in his tiny flat for the night with thoughts of _that_ girl in his head.

As he marched down the street he thought back over the short course of the evening, wondering again what it was about Digger that riled him up so much.

* * *

"Alright boys: away team in jerseys and we'll flip for captains, got it?" Pete confirmed with the thirty odd ten year olds surrounding him and they all cheered happily in return. Throwing the bag of shirts down he retrieved the football and prepared for the first match of summer camp.

Standing on the sidelines Pete grinned happily as the boys spent the next forty-five minutes sprinting up and down the pitch. He glanced across the park to spot the girls group wondering who was coaching them this year. He could just make out a small form across the way but couldn't yet tell if he knew her or not.

While he loved teaching history, this was the part of dealing with kids he liked best and during the summer months he loved that the only class he had was football. This year he'd been hired for an outdoor summer football camp that went for eight weeks split between girls and boys with co-ed games played at the end of each day. It was only the first week but he could tell it was going to be a relaxing summer.

"Alright there, Harry?" Pete asked one of the smaller, freckle faced boys who he'd had in his class last year. At least half of the boys in this group he'd taught and was familiar with. Harry had been one of his favorites as he was quite skilled on the pitch and generally well behaved off it.

"Great Mr. Dunham," he replied enthusiastically and Pete was quickly overwhelmed by the chatter of the group who were eagerly awaiting their next station.

He noticed a cluster of boys off to the side and he wandered over unseen managing to overhear a bit of their conversation, "Apparently she's fit as fuck _and_ loves football."

"Oi!" Pete cried out, interrupting them, "Watch the language lads," he scolded them, trying not to laugh at the clearly staged penitent looks they were currently giving them.

"Sorry Mr. Dunham," the one who'd been talking said, "We were just uh, chattin' about the girls coach."

"That right? I'm sure you lot'll have a chance with her," Pete joked with them while his curiosity was piqued that there was apparently a good looking bird teaching around here. Last year the girls group had been taught by another bloke.

"Ya think, Mr. Dunhm?" he asked excitedly but he quickly became distracted by something behind Pete.

Pete rolled his eyes and as he turned to see what had distracted the young one his breath caught in his throat, groaning he mumbled, "Fuck. Me."

Standing surrounded by a group of boys, with her girls mingling as well was the infamous Digger who he hadn't seen for a month since their encounter at the Abbey. She'd stopped coming around and Dave had stopped inviting him on group outings, which bugged the shit out of him as Swill, Ike, Ned and the rest of the boys always had a standing invite. The lot of them constantly going on and on about something she'd said or done.

The three in front of him fled to join the others and just as Pete was hoping he wouldn't be spotted his eyes locked with hers. He watched as she visibly paled and looked a bit sick to see him but was unable to avoid Harry dragging her over to him.

"Mr. Dunham! This is my old nanny Digger!" he said proudly as he shoved the girl towards him.

Pete tried not to glare as he caught her eye and instead dropped his gaze only to be met by a pair of very toned, slim legs that were clad in black leggings that reached mid-calf. He ran his eyes up and noted the flatness of her stomach and the way her pert –

"How nice to see you again _Pete_," Digger gritted out warningly and his gaze snapped away from her chest (which was boldly teasing him with a Chelsea jersey, no less) to meet her furious gray stare.

"Likewise," he responded dryly.

"Well as much as I'd love to have a chat and possibly a cuppa," she stated, sounding as though the very idea was on par with socializing with a ravenous bear, "We've got to get this match going."

"It's been a pleasure," Pete managed to say in a false, light tone as the boys surrounding them were now eyeing the encounter with interest.

The two stood locked in a staring match, neither willing to back down when Digger was distracted by Harry tugging on her hand, "Do we have a break or are we startin' the match now?"

Digger looked up at Pete with a slight sigh, realizing the two of them would have to work together, "Erm…you lot just take a water break while Mr. Dunham and I figure some stuff out."

They moved away from the group, allowing the kids to mingle though in true fashion for their age it remained split between girls and boys. Pete followed Digger out of ear shot of the group, eyeing her backside as she went. If she wasn't so fit he'd have no trouble hating/ignoring her but that just wasn't the case.

Pete barely noticed when they'd stopped until Digger cleared her throat loudly, "Would you quit eyeing me like I'm a bit of meat you're deciding to buy?"

His jaw immediately tensed, he'd thought he was discreet but this girl did something that apparently caused his brain to go fuzzy, "Don't flatter yourself," he managed to get out.

"Whatever," she said with a wave of her hand, "Apparently the gods are not in our favor and as much as we've tried to avoid each other that's not an option. Since we have to work together I say you put aside your petty hatred towards me during camp hours."

"_My_ petty hatred? You're 'avin a bubble – yer the one that threw beer in my face!" he responded in outrage, barely managing to keep his voice down.

"It wouldn't have happened that way if you had just accepted my apology," gray eyes flashed angrily up at him and Pete nearly became distracted as he noticed the iris was rimmed a slightly darker shade.

Shaking himself, he leaned in closer and dropped his voice, "It was a shit attempt at a truce and you know it. Let's just agree to spend the next two months acting like we're two friendly, adults in front of the young ones."

"Well I'm sure you have plenty of practice pretending to be a good guy, shouldn't be too hard for you," she replied back with a smirk when he glared down at her.

He was a good ten inches taller and he used his height to his advantage when he stepped closer and towered down at her, "Not an act, sweetheart, you just weren't worth it."

Digger felt her heart clench tightly and she felt the anger bubble up, lifting her hand to hit him before she realized where they were, "For fuckssake you are a miserable twat. Just _try_ not to be a prick in front of the kids."

With that she whirled around to head back towards the group of boys and girls waiting, calling out happily to them so even Pete could barely even tell she'd been about to hit him moments ago. Eyeing her carefully up and down as he went to stand next to her he realized this summer was going to be anything but fun and relaxing.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Awake My Soul

**Soo here is another little update for you. Thanks for the feedback/hits to the story, I'm kind of at a weird junction in writing that is causing wicked delays of getting this stuff out but I still rather enjoy it. **

**Also just an FYI on the chapter titles they've been song names or lyrics: 1. My Delirium by Ladyhawke; 2. Golden & Green by the Butchers & the Builders; & 3. Awake my Soul by Mumford & Sons. All amazing songs that I highly recommend!**

**

* * *

**

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Digger?"

"Pete?"

"Wow mate, yer fucked. _Be nice_."

"Try not to kill him."

* * *

"Dunham," Digger greeted Pete, a look of disdain on her face while she took a large sip of iced coffee.

"Err, Digger," he replied back, unaware of her surname.

"Its McKenzie, you clearly listen when Dave introduces people," she grumbled back at him.

Eyeing him carefully through oversized sunglasses she couldn't help admire is physique. Even if his personality was shit he was fit and the fact he was currently standing in a wife beater and low hanging shorts didn't help.

At the same time she was admiring Pete behind the safety of her darkened glasses he was casting side-long glances at her. It seemed she got more gorgeous every time they were together and every time they fought it made his attraction grow.

This girl was going to kill him.

"Enough awkward silence…the midget devils will be here soon enough and we're meant to work together for the second half the day so let's get to it," Digger stated matter-of-factly.

"_Midget_ devils?" he asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Do you have a better name for amped up ten year olds during the summer?" she replied seriously and Pete caught himself smiling down at her.

"No I guess I don't," he conceded and miracle of miracles she gave him a blinding smile that he'd only ever seen second-hand. He found he quite liked it.

The sudden appearance of a few of the kids showing up saved either of them from any more awkward encounters and the day progressed quickly. Pete spent the first half of the day with the boys while Digger was with the girls, lunch was spent with all of them mingling (each adult avoiding each other like the plague) and the final co-ed match was spent on opposite sides of the pitch.

All in all they'd managed to make it through the second day with barely two conversations between them.

"I see you made it through the day alive," Jules exclaimed happily as Digger walked through the door of their flat.

"Barely, it's like working with a toddler," she grumbled, gratefully accepting the offered glass of wine.

"Why don't you two just try to be civil?" Jules tried to suggest helpfully but was immediately cut off by a stern glare, "Ooook, I'm just saying that it's weird how the two of you don't get along."

"There's nothing weird about it, he's an arrogant prick that thinks he can get any girl he wants," Digger replied forcefully.

"He never even tried to come on to you really," Jules pointed out in what she thought was a helpful manner but quickly caught the dark expression that followed, "Oh. My. God." She said with sudden realization, "That's it! You're mad he never hit on you and instead went after Ashley!"

"What!" Digger responded in horror, "Absolutely not. Why would I want a bloke like that hitting on me?"

"Because he's fit and you're single and – "

"_Enough_," Digger cut her off, "Jules – I love you like a sister but I do not now nor will I ever want Pete Dunham to take any interest in me besides managing to get through the next eight weeks civilly."

And with that she snatched her wine glass and stormed into her room, leaving a rather upset roommate in her wake.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do, she's never been like this before," Jules said in concern.

Dave rubbed her arm softly, "It's a shit situation but from what you've told me about Digger she's a tough bird and won't let Pete get to her."

"That's what I don't know…Pete seems to really get under her skin. She's grouchy all the time and keeps snapping at me. She was so so excited about this summer football thing and now she's miserable."

"Dunham too," Dave agreed, "He's been a miserable bastard ever since the Abbey incident."

"How is it our best friend's have ended up hating each other?" Jules moaned, "The rest of the boys love her but _your_ stupid best mate can't seem to get his head out his arse."

Dave pulled away from her slightly, "Hey now! Pete's not the only one at fault here."

Jules' eyes immediately narrowed, "You think this is Digger's fault? I've never met anyone that's hated the girl, so clearly it's not _my_ friends fault."

"Oh please," Dave said while pulling back even further before standing and crossing his arms across his chest, "Digger has been completely antagonistic towards him since they met. She likes taking the piss out of 'im and you know it."

"Are you implying that this is all Digger's fault?" she gritted out, leaping to her feet in barely contained anger.

"Not implying, sweetheart, flat out telling you: Digs is being a bit of a tw - "

"Oi! Am I interrupting something?" a voice cut in and the couple snapped around to see the object of their argument standing there, hair a mess with her kit still on and a wrapped up wrist but a smirk on her face nonetheless.

"Er, we were just havin' a chat," Dave mumbled as he went to grab his coat and leave, "I'm headin' out." He said, aiming for the door quickly barely noticing the hurt look on Jules' face.

"Oh Christ – the two of you were screamin' at each other like banshees and yes Dave," Digger fixed him with a gray eyed stare that stopped his path towards the exit, "I have been a bit of a twat lately…that is where that sentence was headed, was it not?"

Dave flushed and turned back towards her, "Erm, possibly…sorry Digs," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Lucky for you I happen to agree," she replied with a grin as she walked forward and pulled Jules into a hug, "But don't get me wrong, Dunham hasn't exactly been innocent…kids about as easy to get along with as Hannibal Lecter."

"I've heard Mr. Lecter was actually quite charming minus the whole 'eating you afterwards' thing he had going on," Dave said with a grin as he shot an apologetic look at his girlfriend.

Jules squeezed Digger's hand gratefully, pleased she'd managed to avert a disagreement that had been headed towards a blowout, "Now how is you've come to his conclusion? And what happened to your hand?"

Digger flushed a brilliant red, "Well…it started out like a normal day…"

"Iced coffee, sunglasses and ogling Dunham until he spoke and you realized you hated him?" Jules supplied.

If possible, Digger turned even redder as Dave barked out a laugh while motioning for her to continue, "Anyways, day started out normal, boys and girls separate. All the usual but in the afternoon the kids wanted Dunham and me to get out on the pitch to play."

"Uh oh," Jules mumbled, knowing how insanely competitive her friend was.

"Yeah, well Dunham seemed to take a bit of an issue with the fact that I could actually play footy and at one point the bastard slide tackled me and I landed awkwardly on my wrist," she held it up for good measure.

"Fer fuckssake, I told 'im to be nice," Dave said furiously.

Digger waved it off with her good hand, "No worries. As I laid on the ground – only slightly crying – Dunham actually seemed upset he'd hurt me so as he offered a hand to help me up I kicked his legs out from under him and he smacked his head on the one rock on the pitch."

Both Jules and Dave burst out laughing at her words while she continued on, "It was then I realized how ridiculous the two of us were being: me with a sprained wrist, him with a near concussion and forty odd ten year olds wondering what in the piss was wrong with us."

"So you two made up?" Dave asked hopefully.

"Fuck that," Digger answered with a snort, "The man's still a right bastard but then, I'm friends with a lot of bastards so I can deal, better than I have been that is. So here's the plan…"

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Pete asked roughly as he followed Dave up the steps to Digger and Jules' flat.

Dave repeated himself for about the hundredth time on their journey over, "Because both you and Digger have been twats and its time it gets settled. Sides, the rest of the boys will be here so it's no pressure."

Pete fell silent as he thought back over the past week which had been the most frustrating in his short 22 years on this earth. The disastrous match on Friday was the breaking point as he cringed at the thought of Digger crying out in pain only to inflict some of said pain on him. The tension between the two of them was bound to snap at some point so he did feel some sense of relief that Digger was conceding a bit in fixing their relationship.

Reaching the door to their flat, Dave stopped short and faced Pete, "Now bruv, _please_ make an effort…Digger is a stubborn arse so the fact she's doin' this says a lot."

"Hmph," Pete snorted back but nodded his head nonetheless as Dave sighed as it appeared that was as good of a promise he'd get.

"Aye, aye!" Dave shouted happily as he opened the door to reveal Jules as well as Swill and Ike who'd already arrived. Pete steeled himself for his first interaction with Digger but didn't spot her in the main room of the flat.

Relaxing slightly he greeted the boys with a smack to Swill's head and a handshake for Ike before leaning in to hug Jules, "How are we, love?"

"Good Pete, glad to see you're still alive," she said with a wink while her eyes shot up to bruise on his temple.

Pete managed to give a slight laugh, "I've had worse." He glanced around the room to see a bar type area set up in the corner with liquor and mixers. Making a beeline for it he figured handling this evening required the good stuff as he mixed a Jack and coke.

Drink in hand he moved towards the couch to join the boys while Jules gave a shout to Digger to come out though Pete seriously wished she hadn't, it was much more peaceful without her and he didn't have to be on guard as much. Perched awkwardly on the arm of the chair he took a strong pull of his drink, which was mostly whiskey with a hint of coke, while keeping one eye on the sport highlights and the other on the hall entrance.

He managed to suck down two drinks before the door of the flat flung open and Digger flew into the room, "Jaysus, I thought you were in your room?" Jules shouted at her as the boys leapt to their feet to greet her.

"Oh, I was…but," Digger stood worrying her bottom lip while plunking down a heavy bag of booze, "I went down the fire escape because I had a hankering for a Big Mac and some Jameson and since we only had pizza and Jack I took the initiative," she answered with an awkward shrug, pointedly avoiding looking at Pete while Jules knew this behavior was due to her nerves.

"What're you a ninja?" Swill said with a grin as he snatched the bottle of whiskey from the bag causing Digger to give a slight smile, happy they weren't making too much of her escape act.

"Nah, I'm a bit off my rocker is all, nearly ripped my dress as a leapt down too," she gestured to the long flowing dress as she spoke.

At her movement Pete let his eyes drop down, a big mistake when he felt his breath catch in his throat. Digger was dressed in a long, purple printed dress that dipped low in the front and when she turned to place a bottle in the freezer he saw that most of her back was exposed as the fabric twisted and cut low, showing a hefty amount of bare skin. Her dark hair was down for once and it fell to just below her shoulders while she'd added a bit of makeup as well. If he'd thought she was fit in a t-shirt and jeans he realized now she was flat out gorgeous when she put in even the slightest bit of effort.

Swallowing the lump that had developed in his throat he tried to resurrect his typical feelings of anger towards her but failed miserably when she finally turned to face him, "Hi," Digger said shyly as she held a hand out, "I'm Digger McKenzie, you must be the infamous Pete Dunham that Dave raves about and I've yet to meet."

Pete's eyes widened in surprise as he glanced down at her, trying to avoid sneaking a peek down her top before catching the meaning of her words and taking her hand in his, "Right, pleasure to meet you miss," he said with a true smile instead of his usual smirk.

At his words the hesitation in her eyes disappeared with a wink, "Can I make you a drink, boy-I've-only-just-met? You seem like a whiskey guy."

The rest of the room exhaled a collective sigh of relief at the interaction that neither Digger nor Pete noticed as he locked eyes with her, "I'd love one."

* * *

"Toldja you was being a prick," Dave shouted over to Pete as Swill and Ike nodded their heads in emphatic agreement.

Pete rolled his eyes but couldn't fight the grin from his face, "Think you were more inclined to call me a twat if I remember correctly."

Dave laughed, "That was one of the nicer expressions I'd used."

His eyes followed Pete's gaze to see him eyeing Digger who was standing on her tip toes in a throng of people trying to attract the attention of the barman. He watched as Pete smiled softly when she started jumping from foot to foot a bit impatiently until she was forced to stop when she elbowed some bloke square in the chest.

"Well her attitude wasn't exactly the sweetest either, bruv. But I'll admit she is something when she wants to make nice," Pete replied, eyes still firmly trained on Digger causing Dave to wonder if he'd inadvertently made her Pete's next target.

"Just remember, _friends_ only Dunham, I stand by what I said that first night: she's a good girl, I don't want to see her hurt."

Pete scoffed, finally facing the boys and noticing both Swill and Ike shaking their heads in agreement, "You think I can't just be friends with a bird? 'Sides, she's only just stopped being a poncy bitch."

"You've about as much a shot of not falling fer her as I've got in pulling Kate Moss," Ike said seriously as Pete's eyes narrowed but his words died on his tongue as the girls returned with a hand full of drinks.

"That is the last round we're getting," Digger exhaled a puff of frustration, "The lady bar bitch wouldn't even glance at us since we had tits, we had to bribe the bloke next to us to order the round."

Swill snorted into his drink, "Bout time you birds knew how we felt, I always get served last."

"That's cause you're normally too retarded to pass as sober," Digger answered with a smirk while the rest of the table let out a laugh.

"Oi! Yer lucky you're cute or that shit wouldn't fly, I'm a tough guy," puffing his chest out for effect.

"Handsomest bloke 'ere," Digger said solemnly with a twinkle in her eye.

The conversation flowed easily throughout the night and eventually Pete found himself seated right up against Digger. They'd managed to chat collectively with the group but had yet to have any real one on one time though Pete found himself focused solely on her, purely due to curiosity rather than some motivating drive to sleep with her.

At least that's what he told himself.

"So Dave tells me on top of being a football fanatic you teach?" Digger asked him, glancing up through dark lashes while taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, History and PE," Pete replied proudly as he glanced down at her. She was wedged in between him and Dave, forcing her to be pressed rather closely to him, "What is it you do full time?"

She blushed slightly at the question, "The camps what I'm doing for the moment. I'm sure Dave described me as spacey but he may not have said what a wanderer I am. Can't seem to settle in one place or position for too long."

Quirking an eyebrow at her, "So what have you done in the past?"

"Christ, what haven't I done is a better question," she answered with a laugh, "Waitress, bartender, nanny, high street retail bitch, City secretary, baker, pizza maker…the list goes on and on."

Pete leaned in, fascinated by a girl who apparently had more lack of direction than even Bovver did, "So what'll you do after?"

"I've always wanted to be a fisherman so maybe I'll try my hand at that," she responded seriously but her face fell into a smile when she saw the surprised look, "Kidding…I'd never be able to stand the smell. I'll probably waitress for a bit until I decide what's next."

Shocked, he leaned back as his alcohol fuzzed brain tried to assess what she'd said. He'd never met a bird that was so undecided on her future but didn't seem to give a tom.

"I do know, that right now, I need another drink – Davey move it," she ordered while trying to get out but Dave was either too drunk to hear her or just didn't care as he was currently engrossed in Jules.

Huffing in frustration Digger rolled her eyes before kneeling on the seat and climbing over the wall of the booth only to land in the arms of some bloke. The entire table turned to see if she was alright while she just stared in shock then broke into a fit of giggles before pulling the guy into a tight hug that caused Pete's blood to run cold.

"Well fuck me, gorgeous, where've you been all my life?" the not unattractive guy stated in a Scottish brogue and at his words Jules jumped up excitedly.

"Gav! What are you doin' in London!" both girls shouted at the same time, chattering away excitedly.

The boys seated at the table all eyed the newcomer warily with Dave looking quite concerned at the kiss the bloke was planting on his girlfriend's cheek while Pete managed to turn his gaze stony as he watched an arm snake around Digger's slim waist, trying not to imagine how her body would feel against his.

"Boys! Meet one of our good friends from uni," Jules exclaimed happily oblivious to the glares the seated men were aiming at the newcomer. He was tall, nearly as tall as Pete, with a mop of dark blonde hair that fell casually into green eyes with the body of a rugby player.

"This is Gavin," Digger finished the introduction while grinning stupidly up at him, "This is Dave – Jules' boyfriend – and his mates, Pete, Swill and Ike. I'm going to grab that round – you lot ready?"

The boys all nodded and she gave them a wide grin before turning towards the bar, her new found old mate following closely behind.

"Oo, this is great!" Jules squealed in delight as she nestled into Dave's side, "Gavin fancied Digs for ages but she was never the dating type – she's always been very closed off when it comes to men," she continued matter-of-factly, "But maybe now she will be open to the idea of a boyfriend, he'd be perfect for her!"

Dave smiled down at his girlfriend and had to agree it would be nice to see Digger happy with someone, though he was unaware that the guy seated next to him was wholeheartedly agreeing that she should be happy but that maybe _he_ should be that someone.

* * *

**Thoughts? Any&all feedback is welcomed :)**


	4. If All Was Well

**Sooo, its been awhile but here's another chapter for you! Title of this chapter comes from _She Loves You_ by the Gaslight Anthem. Enjoy&review if you'd like me to keep it up!**

* * *

_"And if all was well and your heart could find the words, would we be for better baby, would we be for worse? And if there was a way to navigate your seas, if tonight my true love did belong to me."_ -SheLovesYou

* * *

"Alright, Dunham?" Digger said with a grin from her place on the green grassed floor of the park, staring up at him as she stretched her body into a near split.

Pete smiled back at her thinking it was nice to not have to hate her, "Good, I think I finally managed to recover after 'bottle-of-whiskey-Friday.' Didn't see you much after you ran into that bloke though…" he said with all the subtlety of a brick to the face.

Laughing, she held a hand out to him and he grabbed it to help pull her up, "Aye, he bought me shots of whiskey as though the drinks weren't enough…I woke up face down on the living room floor using Swill's trainer as a pillow…took the rest of the weekend to recover from the stench of it."

"You Irish?" Pete asked offhand, noticing a bit of an accent in her words.

Digger tensed up and her smile fell slightly as her hand subconsciously went to the tiny gold cross around her neck, "Err, yeah…born and bred in Belfast."

Surprised as her accent had always been Scottish but it had slipped just a bit when she'd been speaking before, "When did you mo – "

"So, what's on the agenda for the week?" she interrupted, "I thought since we can finally stand to chat a bit we might do a few joint workshops, maybe get to see a little first loves blossom in the ten-year old world?"

Pete was silent for a minute at the abrupt change of subject but managed to respond sounding unfazed by it, "Sure…maybe a quick lesson on tackling without intent to harm?"

"Aren't you an arse?" she shot back lightly, "But as you're so good at it I'd say why the hell not," she finished with a shrug.

Besides the bit of tension earlier in the morning the day flew by and both Pete and Digger found it was actually very easy for the two of them to get along. Sure, there was a minor disagreement over lunch when she wanted to be the head ref for the end of the day match that had resulted in a bruised shin for Pete but other than that it was smooth sailing.

"Fancy a pint?" Pete asked as the last of the kids had been shuttled off with his mum.

Gnawing on the bottom of her lip, Digger stared up at him not for the first time overwhelmed by the sheer size of the man, "Why not?"

Pete managed not to do a little leap of happiness and instead casually started to steer her towards the nearest pub, "Only one though," she warned, "I'm not looking to get pissed on a Monday plus I'm to be meeting a friend for dinner and I'll have to run home for a shower."

"But you smell so delightful after runnin' about in the sun all day, natural essence and all that bollocks," Pete cocked his head to the side in mock seriousness as he leaned in to pretend to smell her, managing to catch a heady citrusy scent.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust she fixed him with a glare, "Not funny Dunham. You may fancy your birds with a layer of dirt and sweat but I'd rather not my smell arrive before I do."

"Well come on then," he hurried in front of her before stopping short and squatting slightly, "Hop on, stinky, yer legs are too short if we're inna hurry."

Digger laughed, hesitating half a second before she hopped on his back, breathing in sharply as he hooked his arms under her legs, "Ooo, it's like riding a giant!" she squealed as he started marching through the park.

"Yer a bit bonkers, ya know that?" Pete said, tightening his grip as he went as he tried not to notice the softness of the bare skin of her legs against his hands, why_ did she have to be wearing shorts? _

Sticking her tongue out until she realized he couldn't see her she playfully smacked his head, "Oi, thought we were bein' nice to each other and all that bollocks?"

"Given the choice between being 'nice' and gettin' to rip the piss outta you I think yer smart enough to guess which I'll take…sides, you handle Swill and the rest of 'em just fine, can't be much different," he said with a shrug before unceremoniously dumping her on the ground in front of the pub.

Once inside they settled at the end of the bar while Digger easily caught the eye of the barman before ordering, "Ere love, let me get it…to make up for that one you never got to finish after you threw it in my face."

Digger flushed lightly, "God yer a twat, you'll never let me forget I did that, will you?"

"Not on your life," he answered with a grin.

Rolling her eyes she still smiled back at him as she took a deep pull from her pint, polishing nearly half of it off in one go. Glancing up she saw the look on Pete's face, "What?" she asked, wiping a bit of beer from her chin, "You surprised a girl can drink?"

"A bit," he conceded, "But why do I get the feeling you'll always surprise me as you've yet to do anything I'd 'ave predicted up to this point," he said honestly as he stared into her gray eyes.

"I like it that way," Digger said, meeting his blue-eyed stare with a wink.

"So 'ow did you and Jules meet?" Pete asked as he leaned in towards her watching as her body mirrored his.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph that's a story and a half," she said with a laugh, "It was during Freshers week at Uni up in Edinburgh during the World's End pub crawl which consists of ten pubs. You finish – you get a t-shirt."

"Oo! Not a free t-shirt!" Pete exclaimed in mock excitement.

"I know, right!" Digger said, gray eyes twinkling, "Any ways I was one of the only birds to finish as was Jules and this fat c-word of a girl who lived on our floor."

"'C-word'?" he asked in disbelief while she flushed a bit.

"Oh bugger off, I don't like that word…it's reserved only for when I truly mean it. Now shut it so I can finish the story."

"Continue," he said patiently.

"So there's only two t-shirts left and I had secured mine and Jules was behind me. We'd met at the fourth or fifth pub and bonded over our shared love of kebabs as I'd made a pit stop between pubs to grab one and offered to share," Digger continued, grinning at the memory of the day.

"Clearly you'd make time to eat," he snorted. If there was one thing he'd learnt about her quick it was a love for food, though he had no idea where she put it all.

"Did you want to tell the story Dunham?" she asked sharply as she glared at the blonde man seated in front of her.

Pulling an innocent face he made a zipping motion to his mouth and waved her on to continue, "As I was saying…this fat c-word of an 18 year old snatches the t-shirt out of Jules' hand and –being so ridiculously pissed – Jules starts crying."

Unable to hold his laugh in Pete burst out, "Jules _cried_ over a t-shirt?"

"Oi! You 'ave no idea how much pride we took in being one of the few girls to finish this crawl. So to wrap this story up sometime today I smacked the fat one in the face real quick, threw half my victory pint in her face then grabbed the t-shirt while she was disoriented and dragged Jules out of there before Shamu could figure out what I'd done."

Pete nearly wet himself laughing as he could clearly picture the tiny dark-haired sprite doing exactly that. Wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, "So I wasn't the first to be on the receiving end of one of your pint-shots? I'm hurt."

"It's been in the McKenzie repertoire for years now, sorry bruv," she replied unapologetically, "Now what about you, how'd you end up with those mongrels as mates?"

Pete shrugged casually, "Grew up within a block or two of all of 'em. Dave's a few years older but we all got on with a shared love of the Hammers. Don't you 'ave any childhood mates you get stuck with for one reason or another?"

For some reason Digger's face fell and her eyes darkened to a stormy gray, "Er, not really…most of my mates are from my Uni years."

Staring back at her, he started to ask a follow up question but something in her eyes warned him off, "Yer lucky then. The boys know far too much about me, too much blackmail material that I'm thinkin' of gettin' rid of the lot of them."

At his words Digger gave a bit of a giggle and the tension released from her shoulder, although it still left lingering doubts in the back of Pete's mind as to what it was she was hiding. While on the surface she was bright and happy he got the sense that there was a lot more underneath the ditzy, carefree exterior and he was finding himself more and more determined to find out just what it was.

* * *

"Alright there lads and lasses, you've successfully completed week two. Now bugger off, the lot of you," Digger shouted to the group of kids as Pete watched her with a soft smile as the kids all happily waved goodbye to her. Admiring the way strands of her dark hair clung to her neck from a light layer of glistening sweat after an afternoon of running about the pitch, he eyed her even more appreciatively as she bent down to grab hold of the corner marker.

"Oi, Dunham! You plannin' on helping me pick up at all or are you just going to stand there with a face like a smacked arse?" she shouted over at him, startling him slightly.

"I think I liked you better when you were acting as though I didn't exist," he said as he jogged over to the grab the other marker.

Rolling her eyes she glanced over at the tall blonde as he easily grabbed the marker then easily ran down the other end of the pitch. Digger had to admit that nearly all of her preconceived notions about Pete had been a mistake. Sure, he was still quite the womanizer as she'd yet to hear any story to the contrary but he actually could be a decent bloke when he wanted to be.

The two worked quickly to get everything cleared up, meeting in the middle of the field and walking towards the storage shed where they kept everything, "How about a fuck-it-it's-Friday pint?" he asked with a hopeful grin. This week had been one of the best he'd had in a long time though he'd never admit that to anyone but himself.

Digger glanced up at him, caught slightly off guard by just how handsome he really was, "I wish I could," she responded, sincerely wishing so, "But I'm actually meeting up wi – "

"Digger!" a male voice shouted from a few meters away and Pete's head shot up, eyes instantly narrowing at the sight of the bloke from the pub thundering across the field towards them.

"Gavin, hey," Digger said not quite as enthusiastically as she'd have hoped it would come out, "Not sure if you remember Pete from last weekend," she said as she motioned between the two men.

"Ow are we?" Pete managed to grit out with an offered hand that Gavin took as both men squeezed tightly, daring the other to wince.

"Just fine," Gavin said with a cocky grin as his gaze flitted down to the girl standing between the two men, "You about finished, Digs?"

Pete tried not to glare at the overtly friendly tone of the Scottish bloke in front of him who in the next second was wrapping an arm around Digger's shoulders and pulling her to him, "Yeah…just about," she said softly while trying to extract herself from his grip.

Leaning down to grab her bag Digger tried to maintain a hold of her emotions. She'd been excited to see Gavin when she'd first run into him a week ago but now it seems she couldn't get a certain pair of blue eyes out of her head. It was driving her to the point of distraction and she did not need to be another notch on his very long bedpost.

"Right Dunham, see you Monday?" she managed to ask in a casually happy voice.

"Yeah," he replied shortly before turning away, "See you Monday."

Digger felt his tone sting her slightly as she watched Pete retreat without a backwards glance from the park while Gavin was pulling her in the other direction. Reluctantly, she followed him trying her best to act as interested as she'd been before it turned out Dunham wasn't quite such a twat.

* * *

Pete trudged through the streets, barely aware of his surroundings until he found himself in front of the Abbey. Shoving into the pub he made a beeline for the bar, "Alright, Dunham?" Terry said as he began to pour a pint for him.

"Never better bruv," he managed a casual smirk while trying to fight the odd emotions that were twirling about in his stomach after watching Digger with that, that…that _fuck_, was all his mind could come up with as he drank half his pint down in one go.

And that's where Dave found him about three hours later, nearly fully pissed at around 7 PM still drinking pints at an impressively fast rate, "Aye aye Dunham! And 'ow are we on this balmy Friday eve?"

"Fuckin' peachy mate, where's blondie?" he asked, rougher than he'd intended to.

Dave's eyes narrowed slightly at his friend's drunken tone, "On her way. Had to stop by her flat first to change."

"Things are serious, there huh?" Pete asked, barely keeping the acid out of his voice.

"Fuck all, what's up your arse tonight, Dunham?" Ned asked, joining the other two at the bar, "Course they're serious, Davey's finally got a continuous supply off a fit bird. He aint givin' that up anytime soon."

This comment earned a smack to the back of Ned's head before Dave turned a questioning eye to Pete, "Mate – what's got you all hot and bothered? Every day I've seen you this week you've had grin stretched across yer face now you look like you had a run in with Millwall."

Pete chose to ignore them, turning back towards the bar and gesturing for another pint. Dave exchanged a look with Ike who just shrugged and the boys trooped back to their usual table, figuring whatever was bugging Pete would blow over quick. He wasn't exactly deep and usually any problem resolved itself within a few hours tops…usually by way of a fight with another Firm.

As the boys stomped away Pete remained brooding away, wondering just what it was that was pissed him off the most: the fact that Digger was seeing that stupid Scottish bloke? The fact that it wasn't him? He shut his eyes in frustration only to see the picture of Digger walking away, tucked under Gavin's arm.

"Fuck," he gritted out softly. A few weeks ago he didn't even _like_ this girl let alone care about what she did with her personal life. She was a stubborn, at times overly loud, pain in the ass so how had she all of a sudden invaded his mind like this? There were a million fit girls out there that were ten times easier to get along with than she was yet here he was, getting pissed at the very idea of her out with another man.

Chugging his pint in one go, he stood up a bit unsteadily and turned towards the loo, running smack into Jules, "Pete! How are you, love?"

Pete stared at her blurrily, trying to focus on the question she'd just asked. He was well and truly pissed and all he could think to say was "_Oh, pretty sure my life has gone tits up since I met your mate and she's all I think about 24/7 because she smells really good and her hair is dark and shiny and her eyes light up brilliantly which I didn't think was possible in gray eyes and she's a laugh to be with.._."

Instead he managed to answer, "Just dandy, have to wee," before shoving past her and towards the toilet.

Jules stood shocked for a minute before spotting Dave in the back and making a beeline for his table. Trying to shake off her nerves about coming here alone she reminded herself Digger and Gavin were set to meet up in an hour or two after their date. Not that being with Dave meant being alone but having her best mate there always made it easier.

Reaching the table, she dropped a kiss on Dave's cheek, casually waving to the rest of the boys. They liked her well enough but she never managed to banter about like Digger did with them, "What's with Pete?" she asked lightly.

Dave shrugged in reply, "Who knows? He's fully pissed. Terry says he's been 'ere since about 4. Did Digger say something happened at work today?"

"Not sure, she went out with Gavin right after."

"Eh well, I'm sure they just had a bit of a row, you know the two of them aren't exactly best mates."

Jules nodded slightly, tilting her head in thought, "Yeah…but Digger has been in the best mood this past week. I know her and Pete had fought a bit but it wasn't serious like. I think the two of them have more fun bickering than they'd ever have just chatting."

Dave laughed slightly, knowing it was true, "True, but who knows what's going on now…just forget it. Pete'll sort his head out in no time and he'll be back to trying to pull one of our classy local girls soon enough."

Unfortunately, that did not turn out to be the case. Pete continued to sit at the bar, brooding as he downed pint after pint. He ignored every bird that came up to him and every attempt from the boys to get him to join their table and still no one had a clue as to what his problem was.

Around ten Digger and Gavin finally strolled in for a couple pints before last call. Jules waved happily to her friend but quickly became concerned when she saw the look on her mate's face.

To the untrained eye Digger looked fine: light yellow, strapless summer dress that clung to her small frame; dark hair down in soft waves; light makeup. But her eyes lacked the usual brightness and she also appeared to be a bit drunker than she'd normally be when on a first date.

Digger spotted the boys plus Jules in the back of the pub and breathed a slight sigh of relief when she didn't see Pete amongst them. The last thing she needed was him to be here. Having him around made her ultra aware of herself and how he managed to make her insides twist whenever they locked eyes. _Shit, I need a drink_…_but maybe a wee first._

Waving hello to the boys she fled quickly to the toilets, trying to get herself together. This date had been a nightmare. All night she'd been distracted by thoughts of Dunham dancing about in her head and in order to combat this she'd polished off nearly two bottles of wine at dinner. Gavin, who wasn't the most perceptive of blokes, had barely registered the fact that she wasn't exactly fawning all over him.

Taking a deep breath, she stared into the mirror trying to work through her thoughts but all she could think about was getting another drink in an attempt to ban Pete Dunham from her mind. Tippsily nodding her head at her reflection she shoved her way back into the crowded pub.

Glancing towards the table filled with the boys & Jules she saw Gavin had helped himself to a drink but had managed to not get her one. Feeling a twinge of annoyance she pushed through to the bar, trying to catch Terry's eye as he'd always been quick to serve her but to further her aggravation some bloke had parked himself directly in front of her access to the bar.

Bouncing from foot to foot in annoyance she finally tried to shove her way through, "Oi, ya thick? I'm sittin' ere."

Digger felt her heart pace pick up at the familiar voice, "It would be you blocking my way," she managed to get out playfully while nudging his shoulder and wedging her body in between him and the bar.

Pete whirled around on his stool to be met with the very reason he was pissed, trying not to let on just how happy he was to see her, "And it would be you trying to shove yer way through to the bar."

"How come you're camped out at the bar versus chattin' with your mates…or your usual MO of trying to pull birds," Digger managed to get out lightly.

Pete grinned down at her, pulling a face as he placed his hand over his heart, "Ah but I just couldn't seem to get myself to hit on these birds when I've you to try to fight with."

Trying to fight a blush off, she managed to smirk up at him, "So how's about buying me a pint since you made me wait so long behind you?"

"Cheeky sod, you are," Pete answered with a grin before nodding to Terry, "Oi, drink for the lady. Whatever the brat, err I mean Digger wants."

Digger rolled her eyes before turning to Terry with a smile, "I'll 'ave whatever the twat over here's been drinking."

"I'd 'ave to pour you about ten of these if you'll be having what he's been drinking," Terry offered with a smirk before turning to grab her drink.

"You just don't do a casual cheeky pint very well do you, Dunham?" she asked as she glanced up at him slyly to see him staring down at her with an odd expression on his face, "You alright there bruv? You're not going to throw up on me, are you?"

Pete stared down at her for another moment before answering with a soft smile, "Nah, just thinkin' I've never seen you look so beauti – errr, I mean, seen you look like a girl before."

A faint blush spread across her cheeks as she dropped her gaze from his heated stare, "I'd be flattered if I wasn't mildly insulted," she managed to retort back with only the slightest beat marring their typical back and forth flow.

Terry set her pint in front of her and she took a long sip to calm her nerves before managing to meet Pete's gaze again to find he was still staring at her with that odd look in his eyes, "Err, do I have something on my face?"

"No…sorry, zoned out a bit there," Pete managed to – slightly – cover from having been caught staring at her and examining her features from such a close proximity, "So what brings you 'ere so late Ms. Diggly-doo?"

"Jesus," she said with a laugh, "'Diggly-doo?' you are well and truly pissed, eh Dunham?"

He pouted slightly in response, "I thought it was an appropriate name for you…yer not normal & that name's not normal."

"Why can't I get the 'sweet-talkin' Dunham that manages to pull slags every once in awhile?" Digger asked, mockingly throwing her head to the heavens, "Instead I manage to get stuck with the one whose got his knickers in a snit all the time."

"Aww, don't act like you don't love it…" he said with another smirk as he shifted closer to her, aware of just how good her body felt pressed against his in the crowded bar as he leaned in, pretending he had trouble hearing her when really all he wanted was to be as close to her as possible.

The pair stood chatting, well more like bickering back and forth for a solid twenty minutes, barely aware of the crowded bar surrounding them when Digger managed to remember she was here with Gavin. Tearing her gaze away from Pete's she glanced over to the back table to see him squished uncomfortably between Dave and Swill looking like he wanted to come over but seemed unable to escape from the table while Jules sat staring at the two of them with an expression of disbelief painting her features.

"Shit," she muttered softly and Pete followed her gaze.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of the Scottish bloke, "Didn't realize you were 'ere with that ponce."

"You didn't ask," she managed to shrug casually before heaving an audible sigh, "Guess I should get back over there."

"Don't," Pete said out without thinking, "Stay..." he murmured, staring intensely into her gray eyes, moving his hand that had been leaning against the bar to the small of her back so he could physically hold her in place, drawing her flush against his body.

Digger's breath caught in her throat as she stared up at him through thick lashes, wondering when it had gotten so hot in here and how she'd managed to go from being on a first date with a respectable bloke to shamelessly flirting (though she'd only admit to herself that she'd been flirting) with a man who would be very, very bad for her all in the span of a half hour.

Dropping her eyes from his, momentarily speechless she felt his other hand slowly trail up her bare arm until it was gently placed on her neck where Pete softly tilted her face back towards his. Staring at her for a long moment, he watched as she nervously licked her lips while he stared deep into eyes before leaning in so there was only an inch of space between them, "You don't want to go back over to that cunt, do you? _Stay_…" he whispered.

"Oi Diggs, we've been missing you over there!" a loud brogue cut into their privacy and Pete nearly growled in frustration as Digger instantly stepped away from, glancing towards Gavin who was now pulling her into his side, "Dunham," he nodded curtly towards him.

"Umm…yeah Gav, we were just er…I was just getting a – " Digger stumbled over her words before managing to speak a full sentence, "Just grabbing a pint and chatting with Pete about next weeks camp stuff. I'll be right over…just going to run to the loo quick."

Extracting herself from Gavin's confining grip, Digger fled the scene knowing she'd already recently been to the toilet but regardless needing to collect her thoughts away from the two men. Hurrying on unsteady feet, all she could think about was how the slightest touch from Pete managed to sear her skin, igniting a fire throughout her while her brain struggled to comprehend what this meant.

"You'll never win her, ya know?" Gavin casually stated to Pete while he attempted to garner Terry's attention for another drink.

Pete visibly stiffened at his all-too-sure-sounding tone, "She's not a carnival prize," he gritted out, clenching his fists and trying to control his temper.

Gavin cockily glanced over at him, "Regardless, she hates men like you…Men that pick up slags in bars all the time and toss them away like a tissue. You must see that she's only humoring you because you have to work together."

Pete knew he was winding him up but at his words he felt as though someone had slapped him, "Oh! Don't tell me you thought you _actually_ had a chance with her." Gavin said with a sardonic laugh.

The sound of his laugh caused something to snap into place in Pete's brain as he clenched his fists tighter and finally stepped closer to the other man, allowing the few extra inches he had on him to add to the threat, "Do me a favor bruv, don't offer advice when it aint asked for. If there's one thing I know about Digger, it's that she doesn't take too kindly to being told what she will or will not do. And besides – you don't have what it takes to be with her."

Gavin seemed surprised at his response as the cocky look on his face dropped slightly, "And _you_ think you do? You don't know her like I do," he said, lip curling up in an evil smirk while raising his eyebrows in innuendo, "And by tomorrow I'll have seen more of her than you can even imagine."

That was all Pete could take. The thought of Digger, in any state of undress with this scum that stood in front of him saw him seeing red and before he knew what he was doing his fist was flying through the air and making contact with a resounding crunch. The bar fell eerily silent as Gavin crumpled to the ground.

"Jesus Christ Dunham!" a loud voice cut through the silence and Pete felt his heart sink and his drunk mind sober up when he saw Digger shoving her way through the crowd with Jules and the boys hot on her heels, "What the _fuck_ happened? I was gone for two minutes."

Pete opened his mouth to hurriedly answer but was cut off by Gavin, "Sorry Digs, it's my fault…Dunham was saying how he thought you'd be such an easy pull and that you were practically already in his bed and I just lost it. I shoved him a bit then he just hauled off and hit me."

Pete's mouth fell open in horror, "That's not wha – "

Digger felt like she'd just had the wind knocked out of her as she stared down at Gavin, his honest eyes staring up at her. Trying to keep the bile from rising, she cut Pete's words off, her eyes glistening slightly, "Just…don't," she said softly, hurt and humiliation rushing through her, "I don't want to hear it."

Offering a hand to Gavin, she helped him to his feet where he pulled her into a hug before smiling manically at Pete over her shoulder, "Come on…I think it's time we left."

Digger tried to hold her head up, shrugging off Jules and the rest of the boys who'd joined the scene as she allowed Gavin to lead her out of the bar. Trying not to glance back, she didn't manage and the last thing she saw was Pete's blue eyes locked onto hers, that unreadable expression on his face and she closed her eyes to the sight, a single tear leaking out before she managed to control her emotions and allow Gavin to take her home.

* * *

**Soo, there we have it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so hopefully you enjoy it :)**


	5. Asked You Twice

**Shame on me, its been forevs. But here's another taste of Delirium :)**

* * *

_"Standing at your door, won't you let me in. I've asked you twice before_ _and then once more & I won't ask you again."_ Asked you Twice by the Alternate Routes

* * *

Digger slid her key into the lock, turning it as quietly as possible in the hopes she'd be able to slip into the flat unnoticed.

"Digs? That you?" no such luck as Jules' voice broke the silence.

Sighing heavily, Digger leaned back against the door, letting her head knock into the wood before answering, "Yeah…it's me."

Suddenly she was being pulled into a tight hug by her best friend and suddenly the tears she'd been fighting for reasons still unbeknownst to her began to flow down her cheeks. Biting back a sob she hugged her friend tight, allowing Jules to lead her to the couch.

"_What_ happened?" Jules asked, head tilted in concern as she watched Digger cry for only about the third time since they'd been friends, "I saw you and Pete chattin' away and it seemed like there was something there. Then I thought you'd be staying at Gavin's based on the way he led you out of there…" her voice trailed off as she realized her chatter was only making the flow of tears worse.

"Oh fer fuckssake…I never cry," Digger managed to get out while attempting to calm her breathing.

Taking a deep breath and finally managing a watery smile she looked over at Jules, "Now tell me, Digs, what the hell happened tonight? Last I knew you were on a date with Gavin – ya know, that funny bloke that's always had a soft spot for you – then the next thing I know you're the reason Pete Dunham has pulled his head out of his pint and the two of you are cozily chatting away. Explain now."

"I don't _know_ what happened," she responded in frustration, "Fuck – I mean one minute the only thing I'm really sure of is that Pete Dunham is a twat then the next thing I know he's my favorite part of the day."

Her answer was met with stunned silence, Jules' mouth having fallen open in shock, "_Please_ tell me you didn't…"

Digger gave a short, humorless laugh, "Didn't fall for him? Oh I wish it was that easy. Tonight, I was sitting at dinner with Gavin and all I could do was compare him to Pete. He chews with his mouth open while Pete is actually a dignified diner. Gav is rude to waitresses whereas Pete learns their first names and happily chats while they serve you, but not in that creepy 'I'm planning on getting her mobile the second you leave to go to the loo' type chatting. And on and on it went until I realized I wished Pete was the guy across from me, not Gavin."

Jules pulled her hand into hers, squeezing it tightly, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure Pete would love to be that bloke sitting across from you."

At this, a fresh round of tears welled in her eyes, "No, he wouldn't," she said shaking her head in pain, "He just wants to get me into bed, nothing more."

"What makes you say that?" Jules asked in surprise.

She'd had her suspicions that Digger was falling for Pete then seeing the two of them together tonight confirmed what the two of them were blind to. Digger hadn't seen the way Pete leant towards her or stared down at her like she was the only girl in the pub. She hadn't seen how natural they looked together as they bantered back and forth.

"You do recall Pete knocking Gavin to the floor?" Digger asked, feeling her stomach clench at the memory.

Jules rolled her eyes, "Of course but that's just boys being idiots."

Squeezing her eyes shut tight, Digger felt a fresh wave of humiliation rollover her as she continued, "Apparently Pete was bragging to Gavin about how he was thisclose to getting me into bed and when Gavin tried to defend me, Pete hit him."

Dropping her head in embarrassment she didn't notice Jules' responding eye roll, "Don't you think it's possible Gavin was lying?"

"What?" her head shot up in confusion. Jules was Gavin's number one fan yet here she was defending Pete, "What do you mean – he was lying?"

"Digs, you didn't see the way Pete was looking at you. And you certainly didn't see what a miserable sod he was all night before you strolled in."

Digger snorted in disbelief, opening her mouth to respond but was cut off, "No protests. He sat on that stool all night, getting miserably pissed and I'm beginning to think it was due to the fact Gavin picked you up at the park. Maybe you should talk to him…"

Shaking her head sadly, "Jules, you don't get it. He's not good for me, he'll only end up breaking my heart. I mean, shit, we've only just been properly friendly for a week or two and I already feel like this. But we both know how he is with birds…he'd get me into bed then never call again."

Jules eyes her friend skeptically, "If that's what you think…but seriously Digger, if he tries to explain it, do me a favor and let him?"

"Why are you all of a sudden so pro-Pete?" she responded curiously.

Smiling back she answered quietly, "He puts a fire into you I've never seen. Don't let that go out before it really gets a chance to get going."

Jules stood up smiling a bit at the shocked look on her friend's face and yawning slightly she leaned down to kiss Digger's cheek lightly, "Goodnight Diggy, love you."

Left alone in the living room of their flat, Digger sat with her brain whirling over the events of the evening. The idea that Pete might fancy her caused her heart to pound and her pulse to race at the very thought of getting to be with him. But as she imagined his arms around her all she could picture was him eyeing the next bird standing behind her.

_No_, she thought determinedly, _Digger McKenzie was no slag_. The safe choice was Gavin, she'd just have to ignore whatever feelings she thought she felt for Pete. Besides, odds are he just wanted what he couldn't have and would be onto the next one in a few days.

_Yes, that's it…just a bit of innocent flirting on account of being trapped together for eight hours a day at camp. I mean, isn't that Stockholm Syndrome when you fall for your captor? So really, it is _nothing_._

Her decision made, she rose to crawl into bed, wishing she'd never gotten out of it today in the first place.

* * *

Saturday had passed in a hung over haze, the day slipping by before it had even started and Sunday saw Digger having free reign over the flat for once as both Jules and Ashley were out for the day.

Sipping her coffee, she sighed slightly to herself as she flipped open her mobile to see the latest text from Gavin:

_Sorry you weren't up for last night but date on Monday? I'll be a perfect gentleman ;) xx_

Snapping it shut, she knew she'd have to respond soon but the wink-face emoticon made her feel physically ill at the thought of spending another evening alone with Gavin as well as gave her the sense he thought she'd be in his bed at the end of the night.

Lost in her thoughts, she barely heard the knock on the door. Confused at who it could be she glanced down at herself, happy she had finally crawled out of her pajamas and into a pair of dark leggings with her favorite, worn Star Wars tee on top.

Pulling the door open, she was met by the sight of a bouquet of yellow tulips. Unable to stop from squealing in delight at the sight of her favorite flowers, that happiness faded when she saw who was holding them.

"_No_ thank you," Digger stated frostily, going to slam the door in Pete's face but was stopped as he wedged his foot in, stopping it from closing properly.

"Just give me a chance to apologize," he pled, feeling his chest constrict at the sight of her. The thought of her had plagued his thoughts since Friday, shouting in a completely annoying Digger-ly like way not to be ignored and there was no way she was turning him away without an explanation. He'd barely slept since Friday night and he didn't think he could stand going back to how it was before, not after experiencing that smile of hers and being the reason she was crying from laughing so hard.

"I'll take the flowers, but you can piss off," Digger answered fiercely, trying to snatch them out of his hand while pushing him out as well.

Pete grinned down at her, feeling he could deal with this the best way he knew: to rile her up until she finally saw she was being a brat, "Don't think so love, you let me in. I explain; you keep the flowers. You leave me out here; you don't. That's the deal."

"Fine," she agreed and Pete withdrew his foot only to have the door slam shut and the lock snap into place, "Fuck off then – flowers die, I can buy my own."

Exhaling in frustration, he banged his fist on the door, "Why do you have to be such a stubborn brat?" he shouted, "Just let me explain, fer fuckssake." Continuing to knock, he glared at a boy of about ten as he came out of the opposite flat who gave him a pitying look as he spotted the flowers in his hand.

"Bird trouble?" the boy asked, ignoring the daggers that were shooting out of Pete's eyes, "That's why I love 'em and leave 'em. They're a dime a dozen mate, take my word for it – one of 'em aint worth the trouble."

"Oi! Bugger off," he snarled, "I don't need advice from a spotty virgin."

The boy rolled his eyes and continued on his way down the hall, leaving Pete to just hear the Digger's reply, "A spotty virgin! You arrogant asshole!"

"Noo, Digger…" he sighed bitterly, letting his forehead thud against the door, "I wasn't talking to you. _Please_, just let me in," he said softly.

"Give me one good reason why," he heard her muffled response and felt his spirits lift a bit.

"Because if you do let me explain you not only get flowers but a Sunday roast," he answered with a smirk, knowing the way to Digger was through her stomach.

"You're mighty confident I'm going to accept your explanation and go anywhere in public with you," she bit back.

Rolling his eyes, he threw his head back in frustration, "Jesus Digger – please just let me in. I promise I'll leave if you just give me ten minutes."

This was met with thirty seconds of silence and he nearly gave up until he heard the lock turn and door creak open, "You have ten minutes."

Pete exhaled the breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he grinned down at her. It had only been a day since he'd seen her but he couldn't help but smile and feel a bit of relief at being with her.

He held the bouquet of flowers out to her, "Ere love, I didn't know if you'd like chicken or beef roast so I figured I'd start with the flowers and go from there."

Forgetting she was supposed to hate him, she took the tulips from his hand, letting a small smile pull at her lips as she glanced up at him, "They're my favorite, how'd you know?"

Surprised at her words, his grin stretched further, "I didn't. I saw them and for some reason they just reminded me of you."

Leaving the explanation at that, he didn't add that whenever he saw the color yellow he couldn't help but think of her: she was warmth and sunshine and every bright and happy thought he had and he knew if he verbalized that he'd sound like he was spitting lines at her.

"Well thank you, come in – I'd offer you a cup of tea but I'm not sure I'd be able to resist 'accidently' spilling scalding hot water on you," Digger said with a smirk.

Smiling, Pete felt this was a good sign. As long as she wasn't being the scary, silent Digger he'd briefly encountered after punching Gavin he felt like he could get through to her, "Then I'll politely decline asking for a beverage."

They walked in silence to the kitchen table and he sat down opposite from her, watching as she impatiently drummed her fingers on the tabletop.

Pete felt his throat run dry as he thought what to say. He knew this was his only chance to make things right and just being around Digger made him tongue tied and apt to blurt out idiotic things.

"You're down to nine minutes, Dunham, I'd get on with the explanation if I was you," she said humorlessly.

Dropping his gaze from hers, he tiredly rubbed the nape of his neck before beginning, "Look – what Gavin said wasn't true. I wouldn't talk about you in that way. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Arching an eyebrow at him, Digger felt her breath catch slightly at the earnest look in his eyes, having a hard time holding on to any anger, "That's it?"

"It's the truth, so yeah – it is," he replied quietly, staring into her gray eyes intently, hoping she believed him.

Digger stared back, her emotions whirring at his simple explanation. The choice to believe and forgive him or not weighed heavily. She could feel herself falling for him and things would be easier if she went back to just tolerating him versus being friends.

She knew it was a bad idea. She knew _he_ was a bad idea but she couldn't bring herself to stay mad at him, not after she knew what it was like to be his friend, knew what it was like to be the reason he was smiling.

"Chicken," she said softly, keeping her face blank.

Confusion swam into Pete's eyes, "Chicken?"

"I'd like a chicken roast, you promised," she answered with a twinkle in her eye, feeling relief flood through her. His reason was simple, too simple to be a lie which in her experience were always more detailed to throw suspicion away from the facts.

Feeling the corner of his mouth tug up into a smile, he grinned back at her as he stood up while holding his hand out to her, "That I did, Digs, that I did. So, Miss McKenzie will you please join me for a jaunt down to the pub?"

Smiling up at him, she allowed him to pull her up and into his arms as he hugged her tight, "Can I have an Eton mess too?" she asked quietly as she enjoyed the warmth of his arms around her.

"Don't push yer luck," he said with a laugh before reluctantly letting her go and leading her out of the flat.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
